Ann's Suit
by whackybiscuit
Summary: While fleeing the Reaper in Mementos, Joker and Ann get seperated from the others. After making it to a safe room, the two stop and rest. When the conversation turns to Ann's cat suit, things get steamy. One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is my first attempt at a Persona 5 fanfic. I was just going to call the main character Joker until a lot of you pointed out that his actual name was Akira. Honestly I'm glad to know since it's never said in the game what Joker's name actually is so a shoutout to everyone who corrected me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5.**

 _Ann's Suit_

 _ **Inside Mementos**_

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ryuji screamed as the gang ran as fast as they could down the train tracks. Behind them was their worst nightmare: The Reaper. The monster was hot on the group's tail, ready to kill the Phantom Thieves.

Akira had gotten a request by Mishima and had taken the gang along in order to turn the heart of another. While they'd succeeded in their mission they'd taken too long in defeating the Shadow. No sooner than Ryuji let out a whoop to celebrate their victory when they heard the ominous sound of chains rattling. Morgana was too exhausted to transform into his vehicle mode so they had no choice but to make a run for it.

Haru gave a fleeting glance back and gasped. "It's gaining on us!" she screamed. The others hustled and tried to run faster.

Ann looked to the running Morgana. "Mona! Can't you transform yet?!"

Huffing, the cartoonish cat merely shook his head as he ran. "No! I'm too exhausted," he huffed.

The group came to a fork in the path. Akira pointed at it, knowing there was only one way to avoid the reaper. "Split up!" He darted to the path on the left, not knowing how many of his teammates followed him.

He heard huffing behind him and saw Ann running behind him. "The others?"

"They went to the right. I saw the reaper just standing there. I don't think it knows which one of us to go after." She ran alongside Akira as they hurried along, their faces covered in sweat. "I don't know how much longer I can run…."

Then they heard the sound of chains rattling….

Both Phantom Thieves turned to see the Reaper barreling towards them. "Joker! Please tell me this doesn't lead to a dead end!"

The teens rounded a corner and gasped when they saw it: stairs! "Up there! Hurry!"

With the Reaper hot on their tails, Akira and Ann dashed up the stairs towards the next floor of Mementos. As they reached the top they heard the angry clinking of the Reaper's chains rattling, the creature angry at having been denied its prey.

It took Akira and Ann a moment to catch their breath, panting for air. They looked around and saw that they were in a safe zone. "We made it…" Ann breathed, her face covered in sweat.

Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "We did but what about everyone else?"

After a moment Ryuji picked up on his end. "Dude! Are you and Panther okay?"

"We're fine, Skull," Akira replied as he gave a thumbs up to Ann. "How are you guys holding up?"

"We made it to the lower floor. Noir and Mona flipped when they saw the Reaper take off after you."

Sitting down on a train bench inside the safe zone, Akira leaned back. "We'll wait for you up here. We're two floors above you."

Morgana's voice came on. "That might be a while, Joker. The Reaper has a tendency to patrol the floor for a while to try to seek out its prey. It might a while before we can come up to meet you. Just hold tight until we can get there."

"But wait!" Ann interjected, scooting close to Akira on the bench, her body pressing against Akira's, making him uncomfortable. "If you stay too long on that floor, won't the Reaper come after you?" she pointed out.

"Don't worry, Lady Ann! We're right by the entrance. If it shows up again we'll just bolt up the stairs."

Yusuke was the next to chime in. "The floor you're on is a safe zone. Just rest there and wait for us."

"Alright," Akira said. He was glad that his friends were levelheaded…most of them. "Panther and I will wait for you here." He hung up and pocketed his smartphone. Laying back with his back against the wall he let out a loud sigh. "I'm beat…."

Taking off her red Panther mask, Ann did the same and leaned back, fanning herself. "Same. That was too close. I think I've burned a week's worth of calories with that sprint."

"Well, we're alive. That's all that matters."

For minutes the two thieves sat on the bench and cooled down after their exhausting mad-dash. Akira took off his mask and set it to the side, opening a few buttons on his coat to let the cold air of the mystic train station cool him down.

Continuing to fan herself, Ann laid her head on Akira's shoulder. "You're lucky your suit has layers. If I pulled down my zipper I'd be exposing my boobs to everyone." She hooked the fabric that exposed her cleavage and pulled, trying to air out her boobs. "Fighting in latex makes me sweat like crazy."

Akira chuckled. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you gained your Persona at Kamoshida's castle," he pointed out playfully.

Laughing, the blonde looked up at her leader. "Better than what Kamoshida's shadow of me was wearing. God, what a pervert."

The memory of the encounter with Ann's Shadow, dressed in a skimpy bikini and cat-ears, made Akira blush.

Seeing the blush on Akira's face, Ann narrowed her eyes. "Joker…what are you thinking about?" she teased knowingly.

"Oh, nothing!" Akira quickly said in his defense, shifting his legs to hide the result of the perverted image.

Ann's eyes gleamed as she saw the blushing look on her friend's face before chuckling, turning her head while continuing to fan herself. "Jeez. It's so cold yet I'm still burning up," she whined. "Say Akira…" she said while turning back to the black-haired boy. "What do you think of my outfit anyway?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, everyone else has given me their opinion. Haru says it fits my personality. Yusuke said that it's a latex piece of artwork. Mona kept saying how I looked like a red cat. Makoto made a comment about how I should hope to never been seen in public like this. Futaba says I look like an internet meme."

"And Ryuji?"

"How do you think that numbskull responded?" she deadpanned.

"Good point." Akira stared at Ann's suit and he couldn't help but feel his blood rush south. During battle or while exploring with the others he didn't really take much time to consider her outfit but now that they were alone he knew one thing: Ann really looked good in that outfit.

The skintight suit made all of Ann's curves show. With her heels and her cat-tail dangling behind her she looked quite exotic. And the window to her breasts didn't leave much to the imagination. "It's…" Akira realized he was becoming tongue-tied from staring at Ann's outfit. He was constantly shifting his legs to not show his friend his hardening erection but it was becoming a losing battle. "Looks really good on you," he replied, his face getting redder and redder.

Something that Akira had never confessed was that he'd had lustful thoughts about his teammate. How could he not? Not when Ann was so stunning even in something as normal as a school uniform. At night, as he was lying in bed his mind would often go to Ann and her skimpy outfit, her sexy image plaguing his dreams when he wasn't called to the Velvet Room.

Despite always knowing just what to say at the right moment, Akira let his hormones do the talking before he realized it. "You look sexy."

Ann blinked. She was used to hearing about how hot she was from her other classmates (and Ryuji) but Akira had always been so reserved that it was shocking for him to comment on it.

And then her eyes glanced down.

The pitched tent in the teen's pants made Ann's eyebrow raise. ' _He must really like my outfit. God…'_ her eyes stared at the bulge and she felt her heart quicken its pace. ' _Even clothed, he's got a big bulge. I wonder how big he really is….'_ Ann had always done her best to curb her sexual urges but she always found herself attracted to Akira. Haru, the only one of the group who knew of her crust towards their friend, told her to wait until the right time to make a move.

If this wasn't the right moment, Ann didn't know what was.

Calming the butterflies in her stomach, Ann put her hand on his thigh. "You know, Akira…" she said, leaning forward until Akira could feel the heat of her breath on his ear. "I never did thank you for saving me that day…."

Akira could feel his heart race as Ann's hand went up his thigh towards his growing bulge. "Ann…" he started, not sure of where this was going. Like Ann, he realized that they had a perfect opportunity and could see that Ann had feelings in the same way he had if the look in her eyes was anything to go by. "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing they were both about to go past the point of no return.

"Yes," the blonde whispered before pulling Akira into a bruising kiss. "Mmmmh…" she moaned as her tongue melded with Akira's. She mentally squealed as Akira pulled her into his arms, their tongue becoming messy as Ann's bosom pressed against his chest. Ann was amazed by how good a kisser Akira was, melting into his warm lips as his tongue explored her mouth.

Akira slid his hand into Ann's and squeezed tenderly in response to Ann's lips wrapping around his tongue. Pulling away he removed his mask and placed it on top of Ann's before he went back for seconds. Ann ran her hands through Akira's messy, black hair as her tongue teased his lips, begging for entrance. Akira leaned back on the bench and laid down on his back, letting the sexy Ann lay on top of him. His hands started to caress her sexy body, feeling the curves beneath the red latex.

Ann continued to French Akira while her hands went to her friend's suit. Every button that Ann undid let her see more and more of his toned body. Sitting up and straddling his stomach, Ann pull off her pink gloves. Parting his jacket and shirt, Ann stared heatedly at Akira's naked chest. She knew that he and Ryuji would hit up the gym after school so she was pleased to see that it paid off. While he wasn't built like a pro bodybuilder his slim, toned body did make Ann's thoughts go into a dirty alley.

Purring in a very cat-like manner, the blonde leaned down and started to lick Akira's chest. Akira closed his eyes and embraced the sensual pleasure his friend was giving him. His hands clutched her shoulders as she went lower to lick his abs. "Ann…" he muttered.

Hearing her friend moan her name lit a fire in Ann. She reached down and palmed the tent in Akira's pants while dragging her tongue up his chest until she reached his lips again. "Akira…" she whispered before kissing him, loving the taste of his mouth. "I want you," she said as she pulled away, savoring his taste on her lips. Sitting up, she took hold of his right hand and guided it to the zipper to her cat-suit just below her cleavage. "Take it off," she pleaded. She could've done it herself but the idea of Akira stripping her felt sexier.

Akira's finger hooked the ring attached to the zipper and pulled slowly, dragging out the moment. The slow, almost methodical sound of the zipper being pulled down echoed like thunder across the empty train station. When he reached the bottom he let go and sat up. As he did he shrugged out of his top, letting his shirt and coat slip past him and fall to the ground. Removing his gloves, he held Ann in his lap and kissed her tenderly once more while his hands clutched the sides of her revealed outfit.

Ann's sticky, sweaty body made the act of removing the suit all the more sensual, the latex gliding off her soft skin as Akira pulled it way, the suit pooling at her waist. His eyes immediately stared down at Ann's cleavage. Even though Ann's suit didn't leave much to the imagination they were still wonderful to behold. His hands ran up her sides while he started to kiss her again, attacking her neck with light kisses.

"Mmmmh!" moaned Ann who bit down on her lower lip. Akira's hands were so soft and gently she was becoming putty in them. She let out another gasp when his hands firmly cupped them, gently fondling her tits. Sitting on his lap, she could feel something hard press against her butt and rolled her hips, giggling at the lustful moan Akira gave. His hands gripped her round ass and she continued rolling her hips, the two moaning in unison before she tilted his head up, slamming her lips against his again.

Sliding off his lap, the half-naked Ann got between his legs and pulled the zipper down. Akira shifted his hips and allowed Ann to pull his pants down, kicking out of his shoes to sit on the bench naked. Ann stared at Akira's manhood, the spot on her suit covering her pussy getting stained as her arousal grew. Akira was bigger than she expected. "Whoa…" she breathed, her face nearing it. Shivers ran down the boy's spine as her hot breath touched his cock. Remembering what she saw in the few porn videos she'd watched, she gripped Akira's cock with her soft hand and ran it up and down his shaft. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," the black-haired boy nodded, his pulse quickening as he reveled in the feel of her hand. Her hand as smooth and soft as velvet, Ann's handjob felt sublime to Akira. His head tilted back, his hand running through her blonde hair gently, coaxing her on. Getting bolder she lowered her head and licked the head of his cock, humming at the hot taste of his manmeat. ' _Wow…it's so hot…'_ the anxious girl thought, her hand stroking him faster. "Ann…don't stop,"

Ann continued licking the head, savoring the taste of his cock. Her free hand reached lower and cupped his sac. Unable to hold back, Akira pushed her head down and shoved his cock in her mouth. He immediately regretted what he did and let go of her head but Ann simply kept taking him into her mouth, engrossed by his hot taste, her tongue smeared with his pre-cum. "Mmmmhh!" Ann moaned with her mouth stuffed with cock. Her head bobbed up and down and her hands cupped his balls, fondling them tenderly.

The naked Akira felt the ecstasy take over. Thanks to sharing his room with Morgana he hardly had the opportunity to relieve any urges he had. His pent up lust finally reached his climax and he pushed his friend's head down until his cock reached the back of her throat before unloading inside. "Ann! Cumming!" he grunted while stuffing her face with cum.

Ann could barely breathe but even so she loved every second of it. She swallowed his thick treat, her mind growing hazy from its hot, gooey taste before he finally let go of her head. Pulling up, she swallowed the cum still n her mouth and sighed in ecstasy as the last few shots from Akira's hot sprayed all over her chest, covering her sweat-covered tits in white cum. "So hot…" she purred. She put her hands on her chest and started to smear the cum onto her skin, the naughtiness exciting her. "That was so hot."

"Ready for round two?" Akira asked, his cock not having softened at all.

Wiping the cum off her face, Ann grinned and stood up. "You bet!" She turned around and walked over to the other side of the small rest station, pressing herself against the glass. Sticking her ass out, she wiggled her booty in front of her friend. "Come and tame this kitty, Akira!" she begged lustfully.

Grinning, Akira stood up and walked over to Ann. He grabbed the suit hanging down her waist and slowly pulled it down, exposing her lower half to him. He was amused that Ann didn't have any panties when he saw her dripping snatch; apparently her Metaverse outfit removed her underwear. Her body was glistening with sweat, making her look stunning to the horny Akira. When she stepped out of the outfit he tossed it over to his discarded suit and pressed himself up against Ann, pinning her to the glass. Their naked bodies sticking together, he rubbed her wet entrance with his cock, his hands spreading her legs. "Ann…" he whispered, his hot breath teasing her ear. When she moaned his name he took it as a sign of confirmation and pushed into her.

"OH!" Ann gasped as her pussy was stretched by Akira's cock. When he reached her barrier he gave a sharp thrust, making Ann shake as a sharp pain hit her. "Ahhh!" Though it was painful, Akira's slow, strong thrusts helped her move past it to the ecstasy that lay beneath. Pinned between the glass and Akira, all she could do was bask in the feeling of his cock pumping in and out of her pussy, hitting spots she didn't even know she had. "Ohhhhhh!"

Sweat dripped down Akira's back as he clutched Ann's hips, pounding away at her pussy. "You feel so good!" he panted as he started to fuck her faster. Taking a step back, he pulled himself away from Ann's curvy body and bent her over, letting him have more room to move. Holding her hips tightly, Akira pounded away at her pussy, her name his mantra as he became mesmerized by every facet of her exotic body. The soft, wet feel of her claimed womanhood gripping his cock. The sound of her ass as his hips slapped against her round, plump cheeks. The way her booty shook with each thrust of his hips. The constant moans echoing across the empty train station from her lips. All made Akira throw caution to the wind and compelled him to fuck her senseless.

Ann's nails scratched the glass as she struggled to keep herself upright. She never knew sex could feel so good! "Ah! Ahhh!" she started to buck into Akira's thrusts, her breasts swaying wildly. When she looked up she saw her reflection in the glass and couldn't believe what she was seeing. ' _Oh god! I'm making such a dirty face!'_ she thought when she saw her debauched face in the reflection. Just the sight of it turned on Ann even more. "Akiraaaa!" she pleaded, her ears ringing with the fapping sound of his hips smacking her ass, "More! Fuck me more!"

The girl was disappointed when Akira suddenly pulled out of her. However, she soon found herself turned around and lifted up and pressed against the glass wall again. She was overjoyed as Akira slid his manhood back into her pussy, her walls welcoming him back inside of her. Her arms and legs wrapped around his thin body while she glued her lips against his. She dug her nails and heels into his back as he hit her sweet-spot, making her head go crazy. Throwing her head back, she cried out in sheer ecstasy, her nipples rubbing into his chest. "Oh god! Akira! I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum!"

Grunting, Akira pounded Ann's pussy with all his strength. He was honestly amazed that the glass Ann was pressed into held from how her body banged against it with each thrust. His balls swelled as he felt the pressure inside him reach its breaking point again. "Me too!" he groaned. He licked the side of her neck, tasting her sweaty neck before he felt the hot rush start to shoot through his cock. "Ann! ANN! Cumming!" he shouted before he released inside of her.

"AHHHHHH!" Ann screamed as she orgasmed, the dark train station turning white as she reached pure bliss. As Akira's cock exploded inside of her, her pussy tightened around him and gushed her silvery love juices all over his balls and thighs, the ground becoming stained beneath them. She shook like a leaf in the wind as her pussy became flooded with white hot cum, her womb filling to the brim. She didn't even care about the consequences afterwards; all she wanted right now was to bask in Akira's warmth.

His cock still inside Ann, Akira carried her over to the bench and sat down, his lips never leaving hers. He caressed her sexy body while he felt the erotic cocktail of juices drip down his balls and her plugged cunt. When they pulled away he smirked. "You know, it'll probably be a while before the others make it here."

Ann grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Unbeknownst to the fornicating Ann and Akira, six heads were poking around the corner and watching them, each of their faces burning red. The rest of the Phantom Thieves had managed to make it back to the upper level and avoid the Reaper. They came up to Ann and Akira's level only to find the pair naked and fucking like animals.

Ryuji had a massive grin on his face. "That's my man!" he said, with a hushed whoop.

Makoto turned away, knowing how wrong this was. "Do they have to do that here?!" she whispered, embarrassed at having to have walked in on this sight.

"Still, the beauty of intercourse is quite something," Yusuke noted, his artistic eye allowing him to see this without feeling too embarrassed.

"Oh my! Ann looks like she's really happy," Haru noted, trying to hide her face behind her hands but peeking behind her fingers.

Morgana bristled in anger. "Dammit, Joker! How dare you defile Lady Ann!" He made a mental note to keep Akira up all night later on.

Futaba blushed while recording the debauchery on her high-tech goggles. "Ohhhh! This is going to be prime blackmailing material!"

Regardless of how they felt, the six continued to watch the two fuck, not wanting to ruin their romance….

The End


End file.
